Rodin
Rodin (Kor. 로딘) was a modified human who served the Union as a member of Cerberus, the personal guard and strongest military force of the 12th Elder. Appearance Rodin has a small black anchor beard and long white hair that goes all the way down his back. His eyes appear to be yellow and slitted, and he has a series of three scars, which spans diagonally from his forehead to his right cheek, across his nose and right eye. He seems to always wear a serious expression. Personality He is shown to be mostly calm. When situation calls for it, however, he can make drastic and brutal decisions. Even though Rodin gets angry at Ked for losing to Regis, he asks the Captain to let Ked go after she attacks him, saying that in his state she might kill him. Background Rodin is one of the five members of Cerberus, the elite bodyguards of the 12th Elder. In the absence of their captain, Rodin assumes the role of their leader. He, as well as his teammates, were sent to South Korea with Yuri to investigate Dr. Crombel. Plot Overview 'Volume 4' ''Cerberus Arc'' :Rodin arrives with his team and is their acting captain in the absence of Taze. Yuri accompanies them and KSA agents - Yonsu and Sangeen serve as their guide. They decide to check out the crater recently created (during the battle of Frankenstein and Rael) and find no clue (as Yuri hides his findings) from the site or the agents. So, they have to start afresh with no leads to their investigation. They take residence in the KSA headquarters after meeting the KSA director (where Yuri and Ked forced the director to comply). :Rodin and Yuizi accompanied by Yuri, conducted their investigations, leaving Ked and Lutai behind. He remains indifferent to Ked's rampage on the KSA and rather focusses on their mission. He stays back with Yuizi and Yuri when Ked and Lutai battle the RK, wrecking havoc in the city. After Yuri informs that the 12th Elder is on his way to South Korea, Rodin decides to stop Ked and Lutai from causing further chaos. :He arrives in the battle between Ked vs M-21 and Regis and takes over fighting Regis separately. He is able to overwhelm Regis and chides Ked for getting wounded against M-21. Later, he is informed of KSA's enhanced modification by Ked. Regis then engages him again but he proves to have the upperhand nonetheless. He is about to finish off Regis when the 12th Elder and their original captain, Taze arrive the spot. ''The 12th Elder Arc'' :Upon the arrival of the Elder, Rodin receives beatings from Taze, while appealing for Ked who has got injured against 'Crombel's experiments'. :When Frankenstein approaches the 12th Elder, Rodin tries to restrain Frankenstein but ends up getting instantly killed, impaled by dark projectiles. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Rodin can be considered a very strong and skilled fighter, and even as one of the stronger agents of Cerberus, since he was able to overwhelm Regis after Ked had easily been defeated by Regis beforehand. Body Suit On using his full abilities, Rodin gains a battle suit like all other Cerberus agents. The weapon he gains for combat is a trident, which he can use very proficiently. Battles *Regis K. Landegre & M-21 vs Rodin & Ked Navigation Category:Characters Category:Union Category:Cerberus Category:Modified Human Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male